


Satisfying a sleeping Victor

by 0ShadowPrincess0



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sleep smut, Smut, Vibrator, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Vitya, blowjob, dildo, handjob, vibrating dildo, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ShadowPrincess0/pseuds/0ShadowPrincess0
Summary: Yuri satisfies Victor while Victor is slipping in and out of sleep





	

The room was dark and quiet. Only the soft breathing of the two figure skaters broke through the silence. They lay next to each other in a loose embrace. Their legs were tangled and Yuri’s hand rested lightly on Victor’s waist. His thumb drew small circles on his naked skin. Victor slept in only his tight underwear and Yuri would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy watching an almost naked Victor drift off to sleep. The older man’s eyes were closed and his breathing was even.

Yuri was very much still awake though. It had taken him days to build up the courage but now he had a plan. First, Victor needed to be really tired, so Yuri took him shopping all around the city. When they got home Victor had almost immediately collapsed into bed. Tonight was perfect for Yuri’s plan. He was going to make Victor feel really good.

Yuri carefully propped himself up on his left arm to look down at Victor who only scrunched up his face a tiny bit at the movement. Yuri’s hand moved from his fiancé’s waist up to his head and pushed the silver strands of hair out of his face. When Victor didn’t move, Yuri quietly whispered “Hey, Vitya. Are you still awake?” The older man didn’t answer much more than a soft sigh. It was enough to show Yuri that he wasn’t fully asleep yet but also not awake enough to actually comprehend what was happening.

Before going to bed, Yuri had turned up the heat in their shared bedroom, so that his beloved Victor wouldn’t be cold. Slowly he started peeling away the warm duvet and shivered slightly when his skin met the air of the room. It was winter and there was still a difference between a big room and the warmth of a comfortable bed. 

Victor also seemed to have noticed the change. His eyes scrunched up but he didn’t open his eyes. Softly, Yuri let his fingertips trail across the other man’s side. In the dim light of the little lamp next to their bed, Yuri could see the goosebumps forming on Victor’s arms. When he relaxed again, Yuri untangled their legs and carefully sat up. With the change of position Victor grumbled something quietly and turned onto his back. Yuri smiled. This was even better. Now Victor’s whole body was displayed in front of him, only covered by tight underwear. Yuri decided to keep it slow and get the maximum pleasure out of the experience for Victor.

They had talked about this once, late at night, and Victor had told him how he always wanted to try something like this. To be pleasured while sleeping. Victor had probably already forgotten about that conversation but it hadn’t stopped bothering Yuri. It had taken him some time but now he was prepared for this. 

The black haired man let his fingers trail up and down on his lover’s stomach. It wasn’t long until Victor let out little sighs and his face looked completely relaxed. Without applying any pressure, Yuri let his index finger get closer to Victor’s right nipple. He traced around it and watched Victor’s expression closely. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly upwards. Yuri decided to be a little more daring and pressed his single finger onto the little nub. He rubbed it for a few seconds before moving on to the left nipple. Slowly, his nipples began getting erect. Victor’s cheeks held the slightest hint of a blush and Yuri could see he enjoyed this.

Taking his second hand to help, he started pinching both nipples simultaneously. A soft gasp left Victor’s mouth and Yuri smiled to himself. As soon as the two pink nubs were hard and flushed, he let them go and leaned over the sleeping body. His tongue darted out and came in touch with one of his nipples. Yuri closed his lips around it and licked slightly. He sucked hard once and heard Victor breath in sharply.  Yuri withdrew and looked up at his face. It was obvious Victor was enjoying it but Yuri didn’t want him to fully wake up because of this. The taller man’s eyelids fluttered and Yuri started trailing his fingers over his stomach again. It relaxed Victor most part and Yuri dared to continue after a few moments. He resumed rubbing at the nipples until they were erect again, then he sat down near Victor’s legs and put his hands lightly on his thighs. He rubbed small circles with his thumbs and really slowly moved higher towards his crotch. Yuri heard the little sighs his lover let out and it gave him the confidence to keep going. When he was sure Victor was asleep enough again to do something more, he gently took his knees and pulled them apart.

Yuri got up and settled between his legs. From there he had access to the whole of Victor’s body. He leaned down and started kissing his thighs. He kissed and licked his way up towards his crotch but stopped once he got too close. Yuri had taken notice of how Victor’s breathing had gotten deeper and heavier. He attempted to bite the soft skin on his left thigh.  When Victor didn’t wake up, he did it again. Yuri bit and sucked on some spots of his lover’s legs and enjoyed the breathy little moans he was making. When he looked up again at Victor’s face, he startled. The Russian man was looking at him through lidded eyes. 

“Yu…ri….” He whispered. He wasn’t properly talking, just sleepy murmuring. Yuri laid his hands reassuringly on his thighs. With as soft and loving voice, he said “Go back to sleep, Vitya. Everything’s fine.” Much to his surprise, Victor actually closed his eyes again and started drifting off to sleep again. Yuri found his cheeks glowing. He hadn’t expected to be caught like this, when he hadn’t even done anything really. But at least Victor didn’t mind him sitting between his legs and treating him to this.  As Yuri looked at Victor’s body, he noticed the strong build of his stomach and chest. He had noticed them before but with Victor not fully conscious, he allowed himself to stare. The thighs were marked with little red hickeys. And then Yuri looked at Victor’s crotch. Even though Yuri hadn’t touched there once tonight, he could already see the arousal in form of a boner. 

Very slowly Yuri started tugging on the other man’s underwear. That’s when he realized he made a mistake. He couldn’t possibly get Victor’s underwear past his butt without him raising his hips for a second. Yuri stopped his movements and started to panic quietly. He hadn’t thought about this before. He even thought about just stopping there and going to bed, when he felt two strong hands at his wrists. He looked up and saw Victor smile down at him. His eyes were not even open but his hands had successfully stopped Yuri’s trembling. With all the effort Victor could muster in his half asleep state, he lifted his hips and shoved the underwear past his hips.  “Victor?” Yuri whispered but he didn’t get a proper reply. “Mmh… Love you, Yuri” was all he could understand before Victor fell limp against him again. 

Yuri pulled the underwear off the rest of his legs carefully. He placed it on the ground and slowly rubbed his warm hands up and down Victor’s thighs. His right hand reached out and touched the half hard length before him. It was warm and the skin was soft. Yuri closed his fingers around the shaft and slowly moved up and down. His thumb circled the head and dipped into his slit. Victor let out a breathy moan as his member began hardening more. Yuri’s second hand moved to gently roll his lover’s balls in his hand. He squeezed gently once and licked his lips as he saw a few drops of precum collecting at the top. He dipped his index finger in and smeared the clear liquid all over the head. He felt his own dick stiffen as he heard all the little gasps and moans Victor made in his half asleep state. He looked up at his face and lowered his head towards his crotch. Watching his face closely, Yuri licked a wet stripe from the base to the head. His tongue licked up the precum. That’s when Victor’s eyes opened again.

“Yuri” he gasped and immediately threw his head back into the pillow. Yuri took the head completely into his mouth and heard Victor inhale sharply. He sucked lightly on it and let his tongue touch into the slit from time to time. Victor’s hands clenched the bed sheets and his eyes were closed. He breathed heavily and whimpered lowly. The shorter man released his dick from his mouth and smiled up at Victor sweetly. He licked his lips as Victor looked down at him through his eyelashes. “Yuri… What-” Yuri put a finger against his lips and Victor went quiet. “Go to sleep, Vitya. Just let me take care of you.” Victor swallowed noticeably and nodded. Yuri stroked up and down his thighs. “Relax, my love” Victor breathed out and closed his eyes again. Yuri kept moving his hands on Victor’s thighs until the other man’s breathing had evened out again. 

He swiftly moved off the bed and walked over to a bag he had brought home a few days ago. He still wasn’t sure if he could actually do this. He pulled out the little blue vibrating dildo. It wasn’t too big but Yuri thought it appropriate for their first ever toy. He had already tried the different settings on himself in the shower the day before and was sure that it would work for his plan. He went back to sit between his fiancé’s legs. Yuri’s mouth went back down to Victor’s length and took more that the head in this time. He could fit half of it into his mouth without problem, the rest of his shaft was being rubbed by Yuri’s hand. He enjoyed listening to the sleepy moans his lover made.

After a few minutes of giving Victor a blowjob, he reached over to their bedside table and took the cherry lube they always used. He coated his finger with it and let it rest on Victor’s entrance. It wasn’t as if Victor had never been stretched by Yuri’s dick but it had been a while since they had done it this way around. He carefully pushed his single finger into him. It was hot inside of him. Slowly, Yuri kept pushing in until his finger was completely in his lover’s hole. Victor’s walls clenched onto Yuri’s finger and he wished he would be able to put his dick into Victor tonight. But that was not the plan. Fucking him would wake Victor up completely and Yuri didn’t want that. 

Yuri started moving his finger in and out slightly. After a while it went in easily and Yuri pushed in a second finger. He began stretching Victor slightly. When his third finger went in without much resistance, Yuri withdrew his fingers and turned on the toy. The first setting was pretty low. Yuri decided not to put it inside yet but to have some fun with it first. He pushed it against Victor’s balls first and heard him let out a soft gasp. He really slowly moved it up the shaft of his dick until he got to the sensitive head. He pushed the vibrating dildo to the slit and Victor moaned loudly. Afraid he had woken him again, Yuri looked up, but Victor’s eyes were still closed tightly.

Figuring he was still asleep, Yuri turned up the setting by two and had to press one hand against his own clothed member to relieve some of the pressing arousal. He would definitely need some alone time after this. Victor was moaning loudly and his head was thrown left and right. His quick breathing was a sign that he was actually close to coming, so Yuri turned off the dildo and left his dick alone. He waited a few moments for his fiancé to calm down, before he lubed up the toy and pushed slightly against Victor’s rim. The tip went in easily and Victor’s body almost sucked in the silicone dick. Yuri pushed slightly and once it was fully inside him, he started thrusting it in and out. Once Victor seemed to have gotten used to it, Yuri turned up the vibrations one setting. He angled it a little differently and hit Victor’s prostate. The older man let out a loud moan and yuri repeatedly kept stabbing that little bundle of nerves that made Victor come undone. He pushed the settings up a bit, closed his one hand around Victor’s length and put his mouth around the head again. He moved his hands and sucked the head into his mouth. Suddenly he felt Victor’s hands in his hair and his hips started rocking in sync to Yuri’s moves. 

“Yuri… Ahhh... Yuri” Victor moaned and whimpered and with one final shout of Yuri’s name, he came hot into Yuri’s mouth. His head fell back against the pillows as Yuri swallowed everything around his dick. Yuri kept the toy pressed against Victor’s prostate for a while longer until Victor began whimpering and he turned it off and pulled out.

Yuri looked up at his lover. Victor lay panting on the bed. His eyes were glazed over and there were tears on his face from the immense pleasure he just received. Yuri took some tissues and cleaned Victor’s exhausted body up. He pulled the blanket over him again and sat down next to him. Victor’s eyes were closed and his breathing slowly went back to normal. He was asleep again. 

Yuri grinned and hastily stood up. He had managed to satisfy Victor but he himself was still achingly hard. He quickly left their bedroom and went down the hall into the bathroom, the dildo in his hand. He was tired and decided to just do it quick. In the bathroom, Yuri got rid of his underwear and stroked his dick a few times up and down. He sat down against the door and turned the toy on. One hand kept stroking himself while the other one pressed the dildo against the head of his penis. Yuri started moaning quietly. He was close already from watching and hearing Victor for so long. It took him only a few more hard stroked and Yuri was coming onto his naked chest. 

He waited a few minutes to come down from his high. Then he shakily stood up and cleaned himself and the toy up. 

Exhausted, he returned to bed, lied down next to Victor and sneaked his arms around his waist. He cuddled into his side and felt Victor’s hand on his hip as he fell asleep. “I love you so much, Yuri” Victor whispered before they both fell into a long deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: 0shadowprincess0


End file.
